


Daddy's Little Girl

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: With JJ growing up, sometimes it's hard for Jensen to relate to his daughter. And lately, no matter what he says or does, he always ends up being the bad guy.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Daddy's Little Girl

“Alright, buddy,” Jensen said, walking into the living room where his son, Zeppelin was watching cartoons. “You ready to head out?” 

The little boy only spared him a brief glance before returning his attention to the TV. “Um, I changed my mind.” 

“You don’t want to go with me to the store?” Jensen was used to this routine-- his son had inherited his knack for indecisiveness. 

“Nah. I’d rather watch tv.” 

Jensen walked in front of the couch so Zeppelin had to look at him. Being in his line of sight was key. “Once I leave you won’t be able to change your mind, Zep. So are you _sure_ you don’t want to come with me?” 

“I know,” Zeppelin replied, “I won’t.” 

“Alright, buddy.” Jensen paused on his way out of the room. “You only get to watch for one hour today, Zep. _One_.” 

Zeppelin rose up to his knees so he could look at his dad over the back of the couch. “Just _one_?” he whined. 

“You know the rules, kiddo. The more chores you do around the house, the longer you get to watch.” 

“But--” 

“Ah-ah. Them’s the rules,” Jensen said, shrugging. 

After he left his son in the living room, Jensen walked down the hallway to the kitchen where his wife and youngest daughter were chatting while Danneel prepared cupcakes for Arrow’s class. Her and Zeppelin's birthday was on Thursday, but the family was going out of town so they asked her teacher if they could bring snacks to celebrate before they left. Luckily, Zeppelin said he didn't care what kind of cupcakes his class got, so they only had to worry about pleasing one twin this year. 

“Hey, cutie,” Jensen said, cupping the back of his Arrow’s head, “You wanna go with me to the store?” 

She turned to look up at him with bright eyes. “Yes!” 

“Alright,” he chuckled, “Go get your shoes on.” 

“Okay!” Arrow shouted, sliding off her stool. She ran down the hallway. 

Danneel fixed her husband with a look. 

“What?” Jensen asked, walking over to kiss her cheek. “Zep said he didn’t want to go.” 

“Mhm,” Danneel replied. “And you didn’t think to ask your other daughter first?” He stuck his finger in the mixing bowl, tasted the batter. She smacked him lightly.

Jensen sighed before taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Their youngest daughter takes forever choosing what she wants to wear, so he had time to kill. “Dee, she hasn’t spoken to me in three days…” 

“And?” Danneel said, transferring the cupcakes onto the cooling rack. She would frost them then wait for Jensen to return with the rest of the decorations. 

“ _And--_ " Jensen snarked to the countertop, " _Maybe_ I assumed that since she doesn’t want to talk to me in our own _home_ , she wouldn’t want to be seen with me in public.” There was a bit of dried food that they missed during their weekly clean. He picked at it with his fingernail. 

Shaking her head, Danneel wiped her hands on her apron then came around to stand in front of him. “Honey, you need to _talk to her..._ ” 

Jensen looked up at his wife. “How can I, Dee? She won’t even _look_ at me.” 

“I get that your frustrated, Jay, but--” 

“I know _you_ know why she's doing it," Jensen accused, "So why won’t you just tell me?” 

Danneel sighed, “Jensen, she’s _your_ daughter, too... I can’t always be the referee.” 

“Why not?” he asked, only half-joking. 

Danneel rolled her eyes, huffed. “ _Jensen Ross_ , this is between you and your daughter. _Now_ , quit acting like _a child_ and go be the parent.” She pointed to the hallway. ” _Go_ on--Go _t_ _alk_ to her.” 

Aware he was treading on his wife’s last nerve, Jensen acquiesced. “Yes, Ma’am...” 

Arrow chose that moment to run back into the kitchen. She beelined for Jensen, held her arms up. He leaned over, picked her up. 

Since Danneel was the one who put her husband in this awkward position, she spoke up, “Hey, 'row, I know you want to go with Daddy, but who’s going to help me with the cupcakes, hm?” 

“Oh. Um…” The little girl chewed on her lip, glancing between Jensen and her unfrosted birthday treats. 

Jensen hugged her, ducking his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. “How ‘bout you help mama with your cupcakes and then, you can come with me next time?” 

“Is that okay?” Arrow asked hopefully. She didn't want to hurt her dad's feelings, but she _really_ wanted to help Mama decorate the cupcakes for her class.

Jensen nodded. “Mhm… I think Mama could use your help-- And they _are_ _your_ birthday cupcakes…” 

Arrow twisted around on his lap so she could give him a kiss. “Okay! I’ll go with you next time... _promise_.” 

With his youngest sorted, Jensen had no other excuses. He stood up then set Arrow down on the stool, headed down the hallway to the front of the house. While he walked up the stairs that led to the children’s bedrooms, he tried to figure out what he should say. But as per usual, Jensen had no clue what to say to his eldest. 

JJ had turned nine this year and ever since her birthday, things had been _rocky_ between them. Jensen didn’t know what he’d done to upset her or exactly when he started saying the wrong things, but no matter what he tried these days, his eldest fought him--which hurt even more because JJ and Danneel had such a close relationship. 

Standing in front of her bedroom door, Jensen realized he was nervous. _What if she said no? What if she screamed and yelled and begged him to leave her alone...?_

Shaking his head, Jensen took a deep breath. Danneel was right-- he was the parent, he could do this. 

He gently rapped his knuckles on the door. “ _JJ_?” he called out, feeling the knife in his heart twist a little deeper. Two weeks ago, JJ had loudly declared at a family function that she no longer wanted him to call her by her nickname, Birdie. And then, yesterday, during dinner, he'd casually used 'Jaybird' and she threw a fit. Danneel had promptly chastised her and withheld dessert, but Jensen got the message loud and clear. 

When there was no response, he continued, “I’m... headed to the store-- Would you... like to come with me?”

There was a long pause before JJ finally asked, "...just you?" 

“Uh, yeah," Jensen said, grabbing the back of his neck. He shuffled his feet on the carpet. "I need to get a few things for your mom so she can finish the twins' cupcakes. ‘Thought maybe you’d... _wanna join me..._ ” 

"But they're not going?" 

Jensen frowned when she once again asked for clarification that her siblings wouldn't be accompanying them. "No. It would just be you and me." 

The door opened. JJ tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before looking up at him. “... okay.” 

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was the longest conversation he’d held with her in the last week and now, she’d agreed to actually go _with him_. Beneath his excitement, he could feel nervous butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It was only a fifteen-minute drive to the specialty cake shop Danneel had requested he go to, but if it was filled with an awkward silence... It could feel like hours. 

“Okay," he said, "Well, uh, why don’t you get ready and then come on downstairs...” 

JJ nodded. “Okay.” 

After only two minutes, Jensen found he couldn’t stand waiting at the bottom of the stairs like a nervous teen on his first date, so, instead, he wandered back into the kitchen to watch while his wife prepared bags of different colored frosting. 

Arrow giggled, scooping up a bit of yellow frosting onto her finger. When Danneel had her head ducked, concentrating on not making a mess as she spooned green frosting into a bag, the little girl dragged her finger across Danneel's cheek. 

Danneel looked at her with a sly grin. “Oh-ho, is that how it's gonna be, huh? Well, two can play that game!" Dipping the tip of her finger in the purple bag, she bopped Arrow on her nose. 

From the doorway, JJ watched her mom and sister play while her dad laughed. His head was thrown back and he looked so happy... “I’m ready, ” she said quietly. Her dad's laughter died down when he looked over at her. 

Jensen leaned down to kiss Danneel, accepted a quick hug from Arrow. “Alright," he said, grabbing his keys off of the counter, "We’ll be back soon.” After slipping his cell phone in his front pocket, he walked over to JJ to place a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

Trying not to let his hurt show, Jensen followed her out to the car. He opened the front passenger door, a privilege the twins didn't get yet, then held it as JJ climbed inside. He waited for her to get situated and buckle her seatbelt then asked, “You good?” 

JJ nodded without making eye contact. Feeling what remained of his good mood dissipate, Jensen shut the door then got in on the other side. 

The drive was quiet, although Jensen turned on the radio so it wouldn’t be suffocating. He tried to ask about school, but she only replied with “Yes.” or “No.” while looking out the window, so he gave up.

At the store, Jensen pushed the cart while JJ walked beside it. 

While Jensen searched the shelves for the particular kind of sprinkles Danneel wanted, JJ finally spoke up. _"Hey, Dad...?"_

“Hm?” Jensen hummed, trying to decide if the sugary flowers in the hanging package were close enough to daisies to pass his wife’s inspection. 

“ _How come you never ask me ..._?” 

“Never ask you what?” _Maybe if he bought the little jar of gold-colored balls, they could work? Daisies had yellow centers, didn’t they?_ _And gold was close to yellow..._

“It’s just um, you never ask meto come with you anymore..." JJ said, looking at the floor. "You always ask Arrow or Zeppelin…” 

_These ones are completely yellow, but that might be too much--Wait. What?_ Jensen turned around to face his daughter. “JJ, honey, Is that what you think? That I don’t want you to come?” 

JJ shrugged. “I don't know... you just always want them to go…” 

Forgetting about the candy flowers for the moment, Jensen reached out to cradle her face in his hand. “ _S_ _weetheart_ …” 

JJ sniffled softly, “It's just-- you never ask me anymore…” 

Jensen’s heart broke and he pulled his little girl into his arms, hugged her close. “The only reason I stopped asking is because you never wanted to go. I never meant to hurt your feelings, Jaybird...” 

JJ wiped the tears off of her face before leaning back to look at him. “Whenever I go, you pay more attention to Zep and Arrow so _I thought you didn’t want me there..._ ” 

Parental guilt washed over Jensen as he listened to his daughter. He and Danneel tried so hard to balance their time between the kids, but it was hard with Jensen's schedule to make sure each one got enough attention. But now he had proof, he'd heard it from JJ's mouth-- he'd failed... _big time_. 

“Honey, I know it may have seemed like that at the time, but your brother and sister are still learning, so I have to pay closer attention to them--to keep them out of trouble. But _you_ \--you already know the rules, Birdie, so I know I can trust you to behave while we’re out.” 

_“So you_ do _want me to come?”_ JJ said quietly, her arms still looped around Jensen's neck. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” _Talk to her_ , Danneel had said. Well, this was Jensen's chance... “JJ, honey, I still want to spend time with you... I just don’t always know... _how_ _to_.” 

She frowned, obviously confused, and maybe a little hurt. Jensen quickly continued. “You’re still my little girl, but... you’re also growing up. And sometimes, I don’t know what to talk about or _do_ with you. Your brother and sister are still easy because I’ve been through that... _with you_.

"But this _not-quite-a-pre-teen stage?_ That’s all new-- For you _and_ for me, too.” 

JJ looked at him with sad eyes. _“I’m still your little girl…”_

Jensen smiled sadly, tucked her hair behind her ear. “I know you are, sweetheart. You'll _always_ be my little Birdie, but-- a lot of the things we used to do together, you don't like anymore. Which is a little tough.” 

A few moments passed, with Jensen crouched in front of JJ. "What about--" she started, shyly, "--if sometimes you picked me up instead of Mama...?" 

“From school?” 

“Yeah… or um, we could go for ice cream...” 

“Yeah? You’d like that?” Jensen asked, smiling. 

JJ nodded. “Yeah..."

An idea struck Jensen. “How would you like to come to the studio with me?” he asked.

“...with you and Uncle Steve?” 

“Yeah, you know, on weekends _or even after school_ if you feel bored--Or even if you just feel like tagging along. I'm sure Steve wouldn't mind.” 

JJ looked hopeful until she remembered. “But aren’t Zep and Arrow too little still?” 

“Yeah, they are,” Jensen confirmed. “--But they wouldn’t come. It’d just be you and me... _and Uncle Steve..._ ” 

"Really?" she asked, still skeptical. 

"Absolutely," he assured her. "We could make you up a spot on the couch or you could hang out in the sound booth." 

JJ smiled. “That sounds like fun.” 

“Yeah? _Okay_ , well, next time Steve and I meet up to work on the album, you have a free invitation to join.” 

“Really?” JJ asked, her eyes lighting up at the idea of spending some time _mostly_ alone with her dad. 

“Really,” Jensen said. “But you might have to remind me, okay? So if I forget, it’s not that I don’t want you to come, it’s just that when I get busy, sometimes things slip my mind. Okay? But it has _nothing to do with you--_ I promise.” 

“Okay... I’ll remind you.” 

Jensen gave his daughter one last hug then grabbed the white flowers and gold balls and tossed them into the cart along with the rest of the cake-decorating supplies he’d been asked to fetch. At the check-out counter, he allowed JJ to pick out one of the frosted sugar cookies for them to share on the way home. After he gathered up the bags with their purchases, Jensen happily followed JJ into the gaming store next door. 

He and Danneel loved this store. Instead of being filled with the newest electronics or most popular video games, it was packed, wall-to-wall with classic board games, hand-carved puzzles, and an entire section devoted to card games. JJ had recently been allowed to join the adults for a game of poker- using gummy bears instead of chips, which Jensen had been extremely happy about when he ended up winning,- so she headed straight for the playing cards. 

He had to steer her away from the tantalizing adult-themed decks, firmly telling her that "No," she couldn’t get the ones with graffitied curse words on them. After looking through the vast selection, JJ picked out two then held them up for him to pick. 

One set was space-themed, with an image of a beautiful galaxy on the back of each card and constellations in place of suits. But, while they were artful and rather stunning, Jensen figured the lack of familiar suits might get a bit confusing while in the heat of a game, so he suggested JJ go for the other, simpler pack. 

On their way up to the counter to pay for cards with the holographic butterflies JJ chose-- the butterflies were only on the back of the cars, so it would still be easy to see which card was which-- she reached over to grab his hand. 

Jensen’s heart lept into his throat, but he tried to play it cool. “How about we stop by somewhere on the way home to pick up some lunch?” 

“Okay," JJ said, nodding, “We can get Mom and Zep and Arrow something too.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jensen smiled. 

While he knew it wasn’t always going to be this way-JJ wanting to spend time with him and allowing Jensen to postpone the end of it-, it felt nice to have it for a little while. And now that he knew JJ still wanted that too, Jensen was going to make sure to include her more often. 

As they climbed into the car- JJ chattering on about her new cards, school, the show she watched with Danneel-, Jensen silently admitted that maybe his wife had been right. All he had to do was _talk_ to his daughter. And while he would’ve preferred to have their heart-to-heart at home instead of in the middle of a cake shop, _progress was progress._


End file.
